Sand Shanobi
by authoress-fanatic
Summary: Temari's friend comes to stay at the Subaku resident after an unfortunate accident at her house. With Temari's plans to get Gaara to become more open and a new person in the household, things might get a little crazy. Note: My First Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Temari's OC in this.

A groan echoed through the moderately large apartment. A figure lay on the floor at the foot of a bed, a hand to her throbbing head as she glared at the shaking metal, string attached cup. Picking herself up, she grabbed the item and held it so it covered her mouth and ear, groaning as spoke into it, rubbing a now sore skull, "Moshi, moshi. Who is it? You just woke me up, baka."

"It's Temari, you datebayo! Who'd you think it'd be, dobe?! I'm the only one with one of these! Now get your ass over here before I come and drag you by your hair!"

Inwardly the girl thwacked herself on the forehead, wondering why she had ever set up the odd communication device in her friends house; her loud, _obnoxious _friend who absolutely _loved_ to wake be her personal alarm clock in the most annoying way possible. "I'm on my way," she mumbled, rubbing a tired arm across her sleepy eyes, glancing at he clock, '4:30 am… oh joy.'

"Liar!" Temari yelled, cackling on the other end in evil laughter at her tired friend, "What were you doing last night? Usually you're up before me!"

"What did you eat this morning?" her friend threw back, scowl adorning her features, "You're usually not this hyper till noon." At her snapped words she plopped back down on the bed now beneath her, slowly letting her eyes flitter closed, 'Only five more minutes of sleep; then I'll get up…'

"OGAWA! Get your ass up and at 'em!"

"Gah!"

Vaguely the now thoroughly abused female could hear two pairs of loudly amused siblings in the background as she picked herself up from the now almost dented floor. Surly the woman glowered as she rebrought the piece of metal to her ear and screamed, "What the hell, Kankuro?!"

"Gah!"

And now the rolls were reversed as the now fully awakened girl threw back her head in laughter, her lower half of her body dangling dangerously over the edge of her bed as she listened to her friend's cries of pain as Temari cursed at her brother and yelled at him to 'get his fat ass off of her!'

"… Ah!!!"

And once again we find our character on the now well acquainted floor, gently picking her thoroughly bruised self up as she listened in on the cup, "Oh just shower and get your lazy ass self over here, Lyndsay."

And that's how Lyndsay Ogawa's day began. After her quite painful awakening, the messy, short cut, coffee haired girl dried her hair off with a fuzzy towel as she stepped into the kitchen, grabbing an apple as she briskly ran a brush threw her semi-wet mattered hair, the steam still escaping her previously used shower bathroom. And out the door she walked, sighing blissfully as the sun's heat warmed her long, dirt colored, jacked coated back as she walked down Suna's streets, nodding hello to a few familiar faces as she made her way down the road.

* * *

_Ding Dong_.

"Coming!"

Lyndsay stepped back as the front door was thrown open, a bright, blond, and slightly sadistic girl's face appearing from the doorway, "Hey, Lyn Lyn!"

The silent girl nodded her head as she grinned at her friend, a questioning look in her eyes, "Hey yourself, Temari. So what did you call me over for?"

"Well," said fan fanatic started, stepping out from the apartment and into the street, making their way through the Saturday morning crowd, "For one; I'm really bored. Kankuro just left for his mission after waking you up, muttering something about not wanting to die at the hands of some girl with a temper fiercer than any dragon who wasn't even a ninja for Kami's sake. And two; because I'm so bored I thought I should take my very best friend out and head over to the Kazekage's office. You now Gaara rarely comes home anymore. I doubt he even gets any time to eat! So you and I are going to be the amazing people that we are and take him out to breakfast!"

Lyndsay absently nodded her head at her friend's words, her thoughts else where as they continued down the street towards the ever looming building.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

The door threw itself open as an impatient Temari stood at its other end, a smirking Lyndsay right behind her, glancing at the door's fate as it crashed to the ground.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leav-oh! I'm sorry, Miss Temari. Please, right this way. Lord Kazekage is in his room at the moment, but if you would like to come back later, I'll-"

BAM!

Slowly a red haired head lifted itself from its bent position, a pair of non-surprised, aqua marine eyes staring at the dominant figure before him. "What do you want, Temari," he sighed, noting the shocked secretary behind her as he dismissed the employee with a flick of his hand.

"Me 'n' Lyn Lyn here are going to take you to breakfast!"

Leisurely Gaara no Subaku raised his teal eyes to his sister's sky lit blue ones, noting the rather quiet girl behind her. "Why?" he asked cautiously, already dreading the answer from his rather rambunctious sister. "Why? Because one; I'm bored and lonely. Two; Lyn-chan is here so you might as well make most of it, seeing as how you've only meet her once. And three; you rarely come home or even _eat_ anymore. Either way, take your pick, you're coming with us!"

"I'm going to assume she's on a sugar high, what with all the noise she's making," Gaara spoke to Lyndsay, ignoring his smirking sister.

"You know what they say about assuming though, brother dear," the unrelenting kunoichi taunted, "To assume makes an ass outta you and me." And that's how Gaara, all powerful sand shinobi, found himself dragged along by his sister out of his office, friend at a safe distance besides him, all ending up at…


	2. Chapter 2

… Home. "Here we go, Gaara!" the sugar high Temari shouted, bounding up the front steps of the house, "Home sweet hom-"

BAM!

Sweat dropping, both Gaara and Lyndsay gazed down at the now unconscious Temari, a rather large dent now embedded in the door, "… I"ll grab her, you open the door."

And that is also how Garra and Lyndsay found themselves in the kitchen of the no Subaku's household with Temari, said kunoichi now laying unconscious in her bedroom.

After about five minutes of pure silence, the Kazekage not having to return to his office as he took the day off (with a little 'persuading' from Temari), Lyndsay groaned in despair and jumped off the counter she had be sitting on prior, slightly startling the meditating sand shinobi, rummaging around the drawers littered around the cooking area.

"What are you doing?"

For an instant the woman froze, the gravely coarse voice seeping under her skin, chafing her down with its pure masculinity. But she continued, barely registering him still behind her. She closed the door of one drawer and moved onto another, pulling out a skillet, frying pan, and bowl as she did.

SLAM!

"What. Are. You. Doing."

Gradually Lyndsay raised her grey-blue eyes to the teal, letting herself soak in the ocean colors, and then she moved, picking up her cooking utensils and putting them on the counter, lighting a match as she lit the stove that stood in the corner, allowing the flames sputter and grow as she searched around for a spatula.

A few seconds of that, the skillet and pan were placed on the heating counter space, the flat utensil needed found and set down besides them, Lyndsay now shuffling through the fridge, all the while Gaara's impatience slowly mounting.

Finally, after it seemed the rather short tempered ninja was about to explode, Lyn spoke up, thankfully putting a pause on the Kazekage's wrath, "I'm making you breakfast, Lord Kazekage."

And with a slam the fridge was shut, reavealing a burdened down Lyndsay, packed with eggs, bacon, hues of different colored peppers, salt, onions, and anything else that appeared to have lived in the cooled space.

"Here, let me grab that." Poof!

And there he was in front of her in a flurry of sand, causing Lundsay to blink a few times in blindness as the sand shinobi grabbed the items out of her grasp and set them by the stove, "Now, why, if I may ask, are you making me food?"

Oddly Lyn eyed the counter sitting red head in a puzzled glance as she set about the kitchen, cleaning this, moping that, "Temari took you out of your office for breakfast and now that she's unconscious I might as well whip something up, seeing as how I also was not able to eat earlier."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, his teal eyes following her every move as she went back to the stove, bringing eggs over the pan as she gracked them in, one by one.

"I hope you don't mind a trashcan omelet and bacon," the cooking woman shot over her shoulder, "That's about the only thing I can cook that probably _won't_ burn down your house."

Unknowingly Gaara cracked a smirk at her words as she moved swiftly around the area, grabbing this, swapping that, mixing a substance, 'As if, you modest fool. She looks so much at home here I'm surprised she doesn't live here.'

'**Not like you could tell, what with you barely coming here anyways.'**

'Be quiet, Shukaku. You know it's difficult to be Kazekage. I don't have the time to come here and spend any leisure time every evening.'

'**Sure, sure. Just ignore me as if I didn't say anything, even if you do know it's the truth. Besides, you need to stop looking at her ass. She's gonna think you're some hormonal teenage pervert if she catches you.'**

'I was not staring at her, Shukaku.'

'**Liar.'**

The thought ran through his head as he turned his attention back to the living world, noting his eyes trained on the lower half of the woman standing before him's body as he forced himself to raise his gaze. Just in time too as Lyndsay turned around with two steaming plates. "Hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beat down on a wandering figure, foot steps imprinting in the sandy ground as the person walked up her steps, swinging open the home door as she breathed in a sigh of relief; home at last.

After feeding the Kazekage and cleaning up her mess, Lyndsay decided that after she had checked on Temari and left her a note filling her in on what she missed during her unconscious state, that it was probably best for her to leave, exiting the house with a silent good bye as she walked away.

Now finally back in her abode an hour or so later, Lyndsay set a pan on her stove, putting a few coals under the gas stove wire and lighting it up as she spurted a bit of lighter fluid on the warming surface, turning around as she faced the other side of her counter- wait. Coal + lighter fluid + gas stove … that doesn't sound right.

Immediately at the thought, Lyndsay spun on her heel, eyes growing wide as she was just in time to see her kitchen, stove, and everything else go up in flames, making quick work of the cabinets below, working its way onto her conter, one thought running through the girl's mind as she fled the now flaming house, grabbing her mission gear pack laying randomly by her front door as she quickly left, shock written all over her features as her bare feet dug into the sand of the street, the crackling sounds of the fire eating her house behind her, "… Crap."

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_.

A grumbling Temari rubbed her eyes sourly as she made her way to the front door, her sky blue eyes narrowing in irritation as she glared, swinging open the offending, noise eminating, wooden block, "What do you wan- Lyndsay?"

Said girl smiled sheepishly at her friend as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Hey Temari."

"Hey yourself," the kunoichi greeted with a nod as she leaned against the door frame, hands in her pj sweats' pockets, her usual smile gone as she noted her friend's smoke reaking figure and pack slung across her shoulders, "What happened?"

* * *

A little while later we find the two girls in a living room, each sitting across from the other, a rather amused look on the blonde's features.

"So," she drawled, blue eyed gaze trained on her friend, crinkling in humor at her friend's shamed face, "You stupidly burned down your stove, which in turn burned down your kitchen, which in turn burned down your house."

"… Yes."

"And you started it by lighting a gas stove with coals and lighter fluid."

"… Yes."

"Uh huh, and you could only grab your mission pack, which I assume was there from your last mission, that only has one change of clothes? And the rest is gone in the flames?"

"… Yes."

"And you now have no place left to stay."

"… Yes."

"And so you wanna stay here."

"If that would be no troubl-"

GLOMP!!! "

Of course you can stay here!" the still, somehow, overly hyper Temari squealed, squeezing her friend tighter, said girl's eyes widening in both amusement at her antics and lack of oxygen. "Come on!" Temari yelled as she dragged Lyndsay down the hall after releasing her, "We gotta tell Kankuro and Gaara the good news! You can stay here however long you need of course; in fact, you can take the room next to mine! It's across from Gaara's and diagonal from Kankuro's, so you might want to be careful aobut getting up in the morning-"

But Temari's words fell on deaf ears as Lyndsay's eyes widened, her mind weeding out that very small detail in her flawed plan that she seemed to have, stupidly, over looken; she was going to be living in the same house as the Kazekage.

* * *

Creeeeaaaak.

Gaara sighed tiredly into the late night as he sauntered into the now open house, shutting the door quietly behind him as he made his way towards the stairs: a Kazekage's work was not easy. With so many papers and forms and documents to fill out, it was a wonder the poor sand shinobi didn't die from exhaustion.

But, then again, this was Gaara; nothing could kill him.

Slowly as Gaara's bare feet silently walked across the hallway to his room, he noted a light coming from the guest room. Now was usually a normal occurance, what with Temari and Kankuro always going into the room and others, trying to find missing objects and such, but as the Kazekage paused in the doorway of his own room, his ears caught the faint sound of sheets rustling and drawers opening and such. Now that, that was not so normal, Kankuro still being on his mission and Temari asleep in her room.

Someone had intruded in the no Subaku household, Gaara concluded as he noislessly shut his door once more, making his way over to the ever suspicious room.

That person would soon learn the error of their ways.


End file.
